Raise Your Voice
by TrueBloodfan9392
Summary: its the movie Raise your voice with hilary duff in it. but this time it is the inuyasha version. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Are you ready for this

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha and his group. I also don't own the idea of Raise Your voice. I also don't own "Are You Ready For This" by Three days grace. But I do own the movie. I got it for my birthday grins

Chapter 1 "are you ready for this"

Kagomes' brother Souta had just graduated from high school and was going to college. He also had a soft spot for his sister. Today he was at the front of the school waiting with a video camera. "so how does it feel to be here for the last day of school as a junior?" he asked. Kagome laughed. "wooooo summer vacation is going to rock. Yeah no school" they both laughed and headed home.

Later that night was Souta's graduation party. Kagome had gotten Souta a present without anybody knowing. She got him 2 Three days grace tickets for a concert downtown tonight. Kaogme walked up to her brother's room and knocked on the door. "It's open" he called. Kagome walked into the room and saw souta standing by the window looking through his telescope. "Hey" she called to him. He turned around and smiled. "hey what are you doing up here?" she smiled her true evil smile. "what do you have planned kagome?" he asked. "here I got you a little present" she handed him an envelope with the tickets in it. He opened up the envelope and saw them. "kagome you didn't. oh damn." He sighed and sat back down. "we can't go remember dad grounded me" kagome smiled. "so lets just sneak out. Tonight is supposed to be nice for you" he nodded and they headed out to the car and headed towards the concert. When they got there they found that their favorite song was playing so they started to sing along.

You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?

So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready? 

Souta looked at the guy next to him and asked him to help him pick his sister up on their shoulders. The man agreed and picked up kagome "AH souta what are you doing" souta just smiled and continued singing.

I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?

So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready?

Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this? 

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready for this?

After the concert kaogme and souta were in the car riding home listening to the same song on the radio. Souta pulled up to a red light. When it turned green he turned the corner but didn't see the truck coming from the left. "Souta look out" kagome yelled. Souta looked at the truck then at her. When the truck hit, kagome screamed and blacked out. The last thing she heard was the last line of the song.

Are you ready for this?

So what do you think. I am going to post up another chapter later tonight. Send me some more ideas for other stories too. Please review and comment.


	2. chapter 2 bringer of bad news

Disclaimer-Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha and his group. I also don't own the idea of Raise Your voice.

When Kagome awoke a week later her eyes were assaulted with a bright light. She quickly closed her eyes and waited. She then opened them slowly. When she looked around the room she noticed she was in a hospital and her mothers head was on her lap. After a few moments her mother began to stir. Kagome heard her mumble souta's name. Kimi (that's what I'm going to call her) raised her head up and wiped some tears off her face. She looked up at her daughters sleeping face and noticed she wasn't sleeping anymore. "oh god. Thank you god." She cried as she gently hugged kagome's shoulder and cried. Kagome smiled a little at her mom and then with a horse whisper said, "souta?" her mother lifted her head from her shoulder and shook her head. "no. I'm sorry. No" she then began to cry again. A small trail of tears ran down kagome's face and onto her blanket. Kagome looked up at the moon and thought _'It's all my fault. It's all my fault'_

A week later

"All right Kagome I need you to answer a few questions and check your eyes and then you are free to go." The Dr. pulled up a stool and sat down by her knees. "can you tell me what month it is?" Kagome opened her mouth but no sound came out. "what's wrong with her? Why can't she talk?" her father asked in an angry voice. "well it is probably because of the stress she might be feeling. Kagome please tell me what month it is" she looked up at him and said, "its June." The Dr. smiled. "good now I need to test your eyes."

Kagome's POV

The Dr. grabbed a small flashlight and turned it on. "now I need you to follow this light okay Kagome?" I nodded and he moved the light over my eyes. when I looked at the light I saw the trucks headlights and souta's bleeding face. I gasped and pushed him away and cried into my hands. _'Souta I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you sneak out. It's all my fault. god I'm so sorry'_ I thought over and over again in my head and suddenly I was pulled into my fathers arms and heard him say. "lets go home" I stood up and headed over to the door and then to the car. When we got home I went straight upstairs into my room. Before I entered my doorway I glanced towards souta's room. _'I will miss you so much and I'm sorry'_ I then went inside, changed for bed and cried myself to sleep.

End POV

When Kagome awoke the next morning she got up and got ready for the funeral. She dressed in a long black dress and did her hair up in a messy bun. She put on her makeup and shoes and walked downstairs. Her father and mother were in the kitchen with her grandpa. "good morning grandpa, mom, dad" she said as she gave them all hugs. "good morning Kagome. Are you ready to go?" her mom asked. Kagome nodded slightly and headed out to the car. They drove to the funeral home and Kagome was the first to go up to the casket. She placed a red rose in Souta's hands and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She wiped the tears off her face and went to sit down.

After the Funeral

Kagome was back at her house and was in the kitchen. She went upstairs and changed her clothes and headed out to check the mail. When she got to the mailbox she pulled out a letter and gasped. It was from The Shikon Institute of Performing Arts'  she looked at who it was addressed to and almost cried. It was the school she was trying to get into before souta died.


	3. Chapter 3 What to do?

**Disclaimer-** _I Own-_

**Police**- _freeze_

**me**-_but i-_

**Police**-_we said freeze_

**me**-_SHUT THE HELL UP! as i was saying i own inuyasha stuff. like plushies and posters._

**Police**-_oh. okay bye_

**me**- _-- idiots. okay anyways on with the story_

**Raise your Voice-chapter 3 What to do**

**Previously-**

**After pulling out the mail she looked at one of the letters and she gasped. It was from ****The Shikon Institute of Performing Arts' **** she looked at who it was addressed to and almost cried. It was the school she was trying to get into before souta died.**

Now-

looking at the letter she didn't know what to do. so she stuffed it in her pocket and took the rest of the mail into the house. she went upstairs towards her room and heard something right before she got to the door. she looked across the hall and saw that Souta's bedroom door was open. she walked over and saw her mom inside. "Mom?" she said trying to get attention.

"oh Kagome. come sit down."

kaogme nodded and closed the door behind her as she walked towards her mom. bringing a box over to the bed her mom sat down next to her and handed it to her.

"open it." kagome opened the box and inside was a glowing pink ball.

"souta got that for his 5th birthday and when you were born he put it around your neck and said that he would protect you from everything." he mom sniffed and put the necklace around her neck.

"he would want you to have it. baby girl you have been so strong." kagome leaned her head on her mom's shoulder and let a few tears fall. she reached into her pocket and pulled the letter from the Shikon Institute out and handed it to her.

"what's this?"

she shrugged and let her mother open it. Looking at the letter she began to read

_**"dear mrs. Higurashi, we are pleased to inform you that we have reviewed your songs and that you have been accepted into the summer program. we look foward to seeing you on the 15th of June at orientation" signed The Shikon Institute of Performing Arts'**_

her mother chocked back a sob. "oh kagome you got accepted. i'm so proud of you." she hugged kagome and smiled. "But what about dad. he won't let me go."

"we will work that out later. come on lets go see your grandfather"

smiling she got up and ran into her room and grabbed her cell. "ready!" she said walking out to the car. "your grandfather is going to meet us at the diner." her mother said as they backed out of the driveway.

When they reached the diner kagome saw her grandfather. "hi grandpa." she said sitting next to him. "kagome dear. your mother told me about you getting accepted into the school. i'm so glad. but why don't you want to go?" kaogme sighed. "i just can't its too soon. i'm barley over Souta's death and now i'm supossed to jump and go to a school that ive always wanted to go to. No. i just can't." he mother smiled "Kagome. Souta would want you to go. that's all he ever talked about was you getting into that school. He loved you so much. he wouldn't not want you to go." she sighed. "i'll think about it."

Later that night at dinner

"Lei, i think that kagome should come spend the summer with me. i mean she needs to just get away from this stuff." her grandfather said as he took a sip of sake. her father looked at her and then at Watari. "A whole summer alone with you? Are you crazy?" kagome sighed. her grandfather wouldn't give up though. "After what happened with Souta. I just think it would be better for her to just get away from all of this drama. she needs some free space. Lei, just this summer. please." he asked looking at Lei right in the eyes. "I guess so but just this summer. i can't afford to lose my baby girl too." kagome's grandpa smiled. "good well if she packs up sometime this week she can go to the train station and i'll pick her up at the tokyo train station its about a 30 minute train ride. so that's all she would have to do." her father nodded and got up from the table. "okay go ahead and start packing and we will see you to the train station in two days. how is that?" they all nodded. "thank you dad." kagome said softly as she rose from the table and put away her dishes. "i'll be on the porch if you need me." she then went outside and sat down and looked at the stars. she was startled out of her day dream when she heard the door open. "Who gave you permission to ask like that. I can't lie to my father." she cried as she walked off the porch. "Kagome what would you have said. that was the only way to get you to go to the school." her grandfather said sternly.

"You have no right prying into my buisness. but thank you." she said stiffly

"Do you agree to this?" her grandfather said softly

"Hai. I will get packed up tonight." she then walked into the house and up into her brothers room. glancing at everything in the room she closed the door. _'i miss you souta!'_

**Two days later(too lazy to write)**

kagome got into the car after putting her suitcase in the trunk. "are you guys going to be okay?" her father asked. she smiled. "yeah dad. were going to be just fine." her father sighed. "here incase you want to come home early. and i can't let your grandfather pay for everything." he handed her a small handful of cash. "dad. this is too much." she said looking at the money. there was almost $300 here. "keep it. just incase there is an emergency." she smiled. "okay i love you dad." she leaned out of the car window and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "love you too baby. be safe." she smiled "I will." and they drove out of the driveway to the train station.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm here, hope your happy

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 4- I'm here, hope your happy**

As they pulled out of the driveway, kagome thought one thing, '_Dad, I'm sorry but this is the only way.'_ she sighed and watched the trees pass. when they arrived at the train station her mother pulled her into a hug. "i'll do my thing but you will have to call your grandpa, and have him 3 way call us so that. your father can talk to you." kagome smiled and hugged her mother back. "i will. i love you mom." her mom smiled a small smile and let a few tears fall from her eyes. "don't miss your train." kagome nodded and went onto the train and got a seat. waving at her mother through the window she sat back against the seat. '_this is going to be a long train ride.'_

when she got the the train station in Tokyo she grabbed her bags and headed for the street and called a taxi. "TAXI!" she shouted. as a taxi pulled up in front of her she liftd her bags up and put them in the trunk. climbing into the backseat she sighed. "Shikon Institute please." the driver nodded and took off. passing several building kagome watched in awe as the city passed her. "We're here miss." the driver said climbing out of the drivers seat to help her with her luggage. kagome paid the fare and started off towards the front door. trying the handle she found that it was locked. "This can't be happening to me!" she cried softly. she knocked on the door and waited. "Hello? is anyone in there?" a young boy with silver white hair showed up at the door and opened it. "Can i help you?" he asked. the first thing kagome thought was _beautiful._ noticing that he asked her something she answered. "I'm a new student here. and i just want to get to my dorm i've had a long night." he sighed. "let me help you. what room are you in?" she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "room 210." he nodded and headed towards the hallway. "Inuyasha? i send you out for a drink and you come back with a stray." a girl called from behind them. she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi i'm Kagome." she said. the girl looked up at her. "yah and?" kaogme sighed. "i think i've got it from here." she grabbed her bag and took off down the hall.

with inuyasha

"what was that for kikyo?" he asked angrily.

"what i was just saving you the trouble of having to escort that little pesant around." she replied in a bored tone.

grabbing his hand she started walking off but inuyasha wouldn't have it. he pulled his hand from her's and followed but not to close.

back with kagome

she climbed up a few flights of stairs when a room came into view. _210_ the door said. "finally." she mumbled opening the door. she stumbled into the room accidentally startling her room mate. "who is it?" she asked quickly. kagome sighed. "sorry i'm Kagome your new room mate." the girl nodded. "Rin. what are you doing in here so late?" she asked sitting up from her bed and whiping the sleep out of her eyes. "my train was late and i came from Arizona." Rin's eyes widened. "that far?" kagome nodded. "well i'm sorry for disturbing your sleep but i have to make a phone call. i'll see you tomorrow at orientation." and kagome got up and turned the lights out and headed for the roof with her cell phone.

(**bold-dad, **_italics-mom,_underlined-grandpa, regular-kagome)

she dialed her grandfather's number and waited

"hello?"

"hey grandpa. i just got here"

"kagome your father has called several times.

what took so long?"

"my train was late. but lets just do this i'm really tired."

"okay let me call"

"okay"

**"Kagome?"**

"hey dad, yeah it's me"

_"_**What took you so long to call?"**

"my train was late dad. sorry."

_"as long as your safe sweetie. are you okay?"_

"yeah mom i'm okay."

**"Watari?"**

"Yes?

**"Don't corrupt my baby girl with your spiritual nonsense!"**

"don't worry i'll have her in a priestess outfit exorsising demons in no time"

kagome laughed. "well i'm going to go to bed i'm really tired."

"_okay honey call us tomorrow. i love you"_

**" I love you baby girl!" **

"i love you too mom, dad. goodnight."

"nighty night Lei!"

**"good night watari."**

kagome hung up her cell phone and sighed. _'this is going to be so hard. i can't keep lying to my father like this._' she sighed again and sat down to look at the stars.

"Well Souta, I'm here. I hope your happy." she whispered into the night. smiling sadly at the stars she walked back towards the door and headed to her dorm and changed into her pajama's. climbing into bed, she looked at a picture of her and souta. it was takin about 1 month before he died at his birthday party. it was a picture of him holding a smiling kagome on his shoulders while smiling himself. she smiled slightly at the pic and yawned.

_'I love you Souta and i miss you.'_

she then drifted off into sleep.


End file.
